Shrine of Azura (Oblivion)
Azura's Shrine is a Daedric Shrine located in the northeastern Jerall Mountains. The exact location can be read from a book in Cloud Ruler Temple. It is attended by Ralsa Nethan and Bur-Meema. The shrine's priest is Mels Maryon and if his disposition with you is high enough he will give you the quest. Clouded Funnel Cap, common in the Jerall Mountains, are scattered around the shrine and a couple of Wormwood plants are next to it. Overview Prerequisites: You must have one offering of Glow Dust, and you must be level 2 or higher. Azura needs to be summoned between dawn or dusk (5-7am or 5-7pm). Reward: Azura's Star; +1 Fame Background Information Ages ago, five of his followers (Ghola gro-Muzgol, Aranalda, Nille Elf-Daughter, Avita Cassiana and Umar gra-Khar) fought and destroyed the vampire Dratik, but all were infected by the vampiric disease. Knowing their fate, they locked themselves in the Gutted Mine to prevent them from ravaging the world. You must travel there and kill them, to free them from their vampiric existence. Walkthrough The quest is pretty straightforward. Head to Gutted Mine, which is slightly southwest from the shrine. Once inside, eliminate all five Afflicted Brethren, which are vampires. Search the small mine for additional loot; the coffins often contain gold and sometimes leveled items. Once the enemies are eliminated, return to Azura's shrine for your reward: the daedric artifact, Azura's Star. You can also lure the Vampires out and back to the shrine where the worshipers will (try to) assist you. Journal Entries After speaking to the follower about offering to Azura: :I have been told by Azura's followers that an offering of glow dust, obtained from a will-o-the-wisp, is needed to summon the Daedra. The statue should be approached at dawn or dusk. must be level 2 to begin this quest. After summoning Azura: :When Azura was summoned, she told me the tale of her followers who trapped themselves in the Gutted Mine. She wishes me to find them and kill them, releasing them from their vampiric existence. Azura will unseal the mine so I may enter. After killing all the vampires: :I have killed all of the vampires in the Gutted Mine. I should return to the shrine. After returning to Azura for your reward: :Azura thanked me for allowing her followers the peace of death. She rewarded me with Azura's Star. Misleading prerequisites While it is stated that the prerequisites are an offering of Glow Dust and be at least level 2, it is hard to find Glow Dust or a Will-o-the-Wisp (to obtain the Glow Dust) at such a low level but at level 4+ a Will-o-the-Wisp can be found East not far from the shrine. One place to find glow dust is at the Bruma Mages Guild in the basement, though you have to be a member of the guild to access that area. Glow Dust is also sold at All Things Alchemical in Skingrad and in the Imperial City Market District, in either The Main Ingredient or The Gilded Carafe. Also, there are usually two or three Will-o-the-Wisp to the north of the shrine. The easiest time to find a Will-o-the-Wisp is at around midnight. If you look down the path that leads to the shrine, there is usually one or two there. See also * Azura * Azura's Star * Daedric Shrine * Glow Dust